Harekaze
The''' Harekaze''' is a Kagerou class destroyer under the command of Misaki Akeno. Harekazi is a survey vessel with the designation number Y467 of Yokosuka Marine Girls High School, with a total crew of 31. Description Harekaze is a Kagerou class destroyer with, like most ships from Yokosuka Naval Academy, as red stripes on the hull and superstructure. The naval academy's badge are both sides of the forward funnel. Harekaze only has subtle differences from the original second world war designs. She also features two modern looking motor boats towards the bow of the vessel. It may also have more modern technology on board, such as automated systems, considering that she has such a small crew, whereas destroyers in World War two usually required more than a hundred crew members to operate. In episode 11, Harekaze's main cannons were replaced with white 5"/54 caliber gun Mark 16s, as well as a new gun director, mounted on top of the command deck and a torpedo director inside the bridge. During her final engagement with the Musashi in episode 12, it is revealed that Harekaze was equipped with a rocket from another destroyer, which she would use to attack the battleship. History Note: Spoilers ahead! Harekaze was a training destroyer used by students of the Yokosuka Marine Girls High School. Misaki Akeno became captain of the destroyer and remarked how destroyers were given command to students with a lower score, compared to higher achieving students, who commanded vessels such as battleships. She, along with other vessels from the high school, were taken out for training and at one point were ordered to to rendezvous at a particular area, where the instructor ship Sarushima would be waiting. Harekaze experienced engine troubles before than and was a few hours late. When they finally reached the rendezvous point, Sarushima opened fire on the ship with her main cannon. The crew of the Harekaze thought it was warning shot to remind them of their lateness. Sarushima continued to fire on Harekaze, but seemingly missed with every shot. Harekaze tried to send a radio message apologizing for their absence, but it went unanswered. Harekaze tried to communicate with her via signal flags but were ignored. The crew of Harekaze panicked but ultimately decided to try and escape and the only way to do so would be to engage the instructor ship. The destroyed launched a training torpedo, in hopes it would ward off her attacker, and managed to hit the ship. Harekaze escaped into open ocean soon after. needs to be expanded Crew Wheelhouse * Misaki Akeno - Captain and class president * Munetani Mashiro - First class officer and vice president. * Tateishi Shima - Head and artillery officer. * Irizaki Mei - Head and torpedo officer. * Nosa Kouko - Recording Secretary and staff. * Shiretoko Rin - Head and navigation officer. Department of Combat * Ogasawara Hikari - Personal artillery: Main battery Aimer. * Takeda Michiru - Personal artillery: Main battery Turner. * Heki Junko - Staff artillery battery master gunner. * Matsunaga Ritsuko - Personal torpedo: First torpedo tube. * Himeji Kayoko - Personal torpedo: Second torpedo tube. * Marikouji Kaede - Personal ringing: trumpeter. Department of Navigation * Katsuta Satoko - Personal Navigation. * Yamashita Hideko - Personal navigation control. * Uchida Mayumi - Personal navigation control starboard. * Yagi Tsugumi - Personal telegraph. * Uda Megumi - Operations Specialist. * Noma Machiko - Personal Lookout. Department Of Engineering * Yanagiwara Maron - Head and Engineering Officer. * Kuroki Hiromi - Assistant Engineer. * Wakasa Reo - Engineering Staff. * Ise Sakura - Engineering Staff. * Suruga Runa - Engineering Staff. * Hirota Sora - Engineering Staff. * Wazumi Hime - Head damage control officer and beautification. * Aoki Momo - Personal damage control officer and beautification. Accounting * Toumatsu Mimi - Head of accounting and treasury * Irako Mikan - Personal Power, kitchen and operator officer of artillery. * Kinesaki Homare - Personal Power, kitchen officer and operator of torpedoes. * Kinesaki Akane - Personal Power: Operation Torpedo Officer kitchen * Kaburagi Minami - Chief Medical Officer.